Karupin
by Gabbap
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por aquel Himalayo, ella nunca hubiera estado con él. "Gracias... Karupin"


Buenas mi gente bonita! No podía dejar pasar este hermoso día sin realizar mi aporte al evento de "Ponta Pair Love en castellano" .

Vamos, que se trata de Karupin! No podía dejarlo pasar y aquí está.  
Que lo disfruten!

 **Karupin**

Caminaba por las mismas calles de siempre. Las que en aquel momento se le habían vuelto sus calles habituales pues su condominio estaba por aquellos lares y era el más cercano a su universidad.

Llevaba en aquel lugar 3 años y aun le faltaban dos más para culminar su carrera de química. Si, química. No entendía por qué ni de dónde lo había heredado pero la química era su vida .El tener que crear nuevos elementos o concentrar dos de ellos la inspiraban y a pesar que su salón sólo contenía a una chica además de a ella, sentía que aquella carrera era la indicada para ella.

La elección no fue fácil ni mucho menos la decisión de realmente estudiarla, tuvo que trasladarse a otra ciudad del país dejando todo atrás y solo comunicándose con su familia vía correos y llamadas largas, un que otro fin de semana que no estuviera ocupada los visitaba, su vida era un vaivén.

En ese momento había salido de la universidad, eran más de las nueve de la noche debido a que trabajaba todo el día para poder sobrevivir y mantener su estadía allí, estudiaba en las noches, por suerte su trabajo quedaba muy cerca de su universidad y desde la misma con tan solo caminar unas cuadras podía llegar con comodidad a su condominio y en un corto rato llegó.

Su condominio era un departamento solo para estudiantes universitarios, la planta era presentable, algunos que ya conocía estaban allí, fumando o hablando de la vida con algún vecino, ella no tenía tiempo para eso, llegaba demasiado cansada en las noches como para reunirse con los demás. Excepto cuando se lo rogaban o era alguna ocasión especial, tampoco quería ponerse vieja tan rápido, apenas tenia 23 anos

Al ser solo estudiantes de corta edad, no se creaban chismes en el edificio o quizás ella nunca se enteraba de estos. Claro que, no faltaba el grupo de chicas que hablaba de cualquiera, pero nada de lo que ella se pudiera preocupar.

Su estadía allí en esos años había sido calmada y hermosa.

Y seguiría siendo así.

— Miau -

Volteo a todas partes buscando el generador de aquel sonido. Lo sabía claramente, era un gato y ella... no era por presumir pero, era amante de los gatos. NO podía ver a alguno en la calle porque le ofrecía comida y refugio y luego le buscaba un lugar, era demasiado comprometida al cuidado de los animales y mucho más si se trataba de gatos.

Buscó por todas partes hasta que lo encontró, arrinconado frente a una puerta de ascensor, la rasgaba con sus pequeñas patas y se restregaba contra ellas. Lo comenzó a llamar y el acudió a ella de inmediato, se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules y una cara manchada, supo de inmediato que se trataba de un himalaya, que hermoso era.

— ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? –Se detuvo frente a él.

Se acercó a acariciarlo, notó que estaba acicalado y bien alimentado, era un gato de casa y sus sospechas se volvieron afirmación cuando vio el pequeño collar que colgaba del cuello peludo y vio la palabra Karupin escrita en el.

— Karupin – El aludido le tomó atención y lo supo, era un gato de alguno de los residentes de aquel lugar..

Cogió el gato entre sus brazos y lo mantuvo allí todo el tiempo, pregunto a los chicos de planta si sabían de quien era, preguntaba a cada quien que pasaba si sabia a quien el felino pero nadie tenia idea. Era tarde y tenia sueno así que decidió llevarlo a su apartamento.

Karupin no parecía molesto con la idea, mas bien parecía tener hambre y sueño, cuando llegaron le ofreció una lata de atún y el gato quedó satisfecho con ella, ella se fue hacia su cuarto y ella siguió

— Abusador -Dijo cuando el gato se montó en su cama y se apodero de ella, era un gato muy mimado y sabía lo que quería seguramente su dueña era igual de amante de los gatos que ella - ¡Oh pero qué hermoso! -comenzó a hablar con voz aguda y a acariciar al minino mientras este se restregaba contra la cama y se movía de un lado a otro con las patas hacia arriba. Era muy mono el gato.

Luego de una jornada de cariños y masajes en su estómago por parte de él, ella quedó profundamente dormida escuchando el ronroneo del gato. Imaginaba que luego él se iría a hacer cualquier desastre en toda la noche

...

El día siguiente amaneció por algunos golpes en la pierna, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con aquella gran mirada azulada y ansiosa de Karupin, ella sonrió sorprendida. ¡El gato sabía cual era su hora de comida! Incluso había sido su despertador ya que segundos después había sonado la alarma. Allí se dio cuenta: su dueña entraba a la misma hora que ella, por lo que también entraba en el reglón de ciencias, debía estudiar algo referido a alguna ciencia general.

Sintió lastima por la chica, seguramente estaría preocupada por su felino, con mirada decidida optó por dedicarse aquella noche - que seguramente saldría más temprano de lo usual – en publicar afiches y fotos por todo el departamento del bello Himalaya. Apenas llegara a su casa lo haría pero en esos momentos debía salir a trabajar, le dejó un baño improvisado que ella luego limpiaría, un gran tazó de leche muy fría y otra lata de atún servida, aquello sería suficiente para que el minino sobreviviera todo el día.

Así como lo pensó, pasó.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a su casa descubrió que Karupin tenía cierto fetiche con su trapo para limpiar, el gato se colocaba encima del trapo y realizaba aquellos movimientos obscenos mientras gruñía y tenía parte del trapo en la boca, concluyó que fuera como fuera conseguiría una dama para aquel gato.

Luego de reírse a carcajadas y grabar al gato para luego pelear con él por el trapo, aquello si había sido difícil ¡No se lo quería dar! Y ella rendida entre risas y la ironía de la situación no tuvo otra idea que poner orden. Luego se dispuso a realizar los anuncios, hizo 30 de ellos con una foto de Karupin "Soy un hermoso himalayo que espera con ansiedad a su dueño de vuelta, estoy en el 7-C" Decidió generalizar el sexo aunque estaba totalmente segura de que se trataba de una chica.

Le pidió ayuda a sus vecinos más cercanos, Momoshiro y Eiji, para poder colocar los anuncios en todas partes del departamento.

— Realmente no puedo creer que alguien pierda a un gato tan hermoso –Dijo molesta.

— Si –

— Es tan bonito, yo siempre estaría pendiente de él –

— Claro –

— Quizás se le escapó y ella está esperando a que llegue –

Dejó de hablar cuando sus dos vecinos caían al suelo partiéndose de la risa, exclamando cosas que ella no entendía

"No puede ser"  
"Chica"  
"Esto va a ser muy divertido"

— Chicos no los entiendo nada ¿de verdad no saben de quien es Karupin? –

— Para nada Sakuno –

—¿Y por qué esas caras burlonas y sádicas? –

— Oh, éstas –Se señaló Momo – son sonrisas de algo que ganamos Eiji y yo, no lo entenderás –

— ¡Es del tennis! –Colaboró Eiji. Ella los miró con suspicacia para luego suspirar, lo mejor sería ignorarlos y esperar a que la dueña buscara a Karupin en su hogar.

…

Su espera duró más de un mes.

No entendía si era negligencia o es que a aquel gato no lo querían más, lo cual realmente le resultaba imposible, Karupin era de querer era un gato excelente. Pero Ya se estaba quedando sin comida para él y realmente no podía mantener a un gato, eran cuestiones de salud, de estética, de cuidado y ella tenía las ganas pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el dinero, por eso no esperaría mucho más y le buscaría un hogar. Por más que le doliera y por más que ella llorara y Karupin la mirara con suplicas lo tendría que hacer, aquello le rompería el corazón.

Ese día era un sábado en la mañana, ella acariciaba al gato mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Podría darle una semana más a la dueña pero no podría durar tanto tiempo con una mascota así y realmente tendría que buscarle algún otro hogar, le molestaba que la dueña nunca lo fuera a buscar, llegaba a odiar a esa mujer.

El timbre sonó y ella se exaltó. ¿Quién sería a esas horas de la mañana? Casi siempre todos dormían un sábado a las 9 de la mañana, se aproximó hasta la puerta y la abrió, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y se arrepintió por tener aquel cabello descuidado, amarrado en una cebolla en la parte alta de su cabeza, una camisa negra desgastada y un mono gris.

Frente a ella se le presentaba el espécimen de hombre más hermoso nunca visto en la tierra, seguramente era un extraterrestre que llegaba a secuestrarla y llevarla a una nueva galaxia. Claro que si era con él, ella se iba. Ojos ámbares que parecían iban a consumirla, cabello negruzco alborotado, estatura promedio y unos brazos ¡Señor Divino bendice esos brazos!

Sin embargo, todas sus teorías de que aquel hombre había tocado al puerta por ella se disiparon cuando descubrió que aquella mirada ambarina que parecía consumirla en realidad era una mirada preocupada, aquellos labios carnosos estaban abiertos porque el hombre jadeaba, notó que emanaba un aroma a aeropuerto y que aun no se había cambiado por completo, todavía conservaba el pantalón. Lo notaba porque era la única prenda que no concordaba con su vestimenta de "estar en casa".

— ¿Qué desea? –Preguntó curiosa y él respiró profundamente, para sólo decir una palabra. Aquella palabra que cambiaría su modo de ver a los hombres, aquella que le sorprendió como ninguna otra.

— Karupin –

Lo siguiente parecía difícil de creer. Ella anonadada se apartó del camino y señaló hacia adentro del departamento, el hombre entró rápidamente y en segundos el gato estaba en sus brazos. ¡ÉL tenía ese gato tan hermoso! Se sonrojó aun más cuando vio como él restregaba su cabeza a la del gato, parecía ser que ambos tenían una fuerte conexión formada durante años…

Le pareció de lo más tierno.

Después de ese día parecía haberse ganado una amistad asegurada por parte del extraterrestre, que en realidad se llamaba Ryoma. El chico estudiaba biología pero tenía una carrera alterna como tenista y se había ido al extranjero a jugar algún partido, algo asó entendió ella. Sus vecinos y él se conocían desde antes y aquello pareció ser una trampa tendida por ellos, hasta a ella le dieron ganas de golpearlos cuando se enteró.

Pero aquello había traído sus beneficios.

Los siguientes días en adelante salió varias veces con el ambarino, siempre con la intención de que ella pasara tiempo con el gato, según Ryoma Karupin enloquecía si no la veía por dos días completo y como a ella no le molestaba tener a aquellos dos seres en su casa no pudo negarse.

Su relación creció con los meses y descubrió el amor en Ryoma, así como él en ella. Sorpresa fue la que se llevó cuando él le robó su primer beso, siempre buscaba la manera de inmiscuir al gato para solventarse él de los problemas, aparentemente Karupin le había mandado. Aquello la había enternecido tanto que ella le brindó otra ronda de besos.

Gracias al gato ella había encontrado el amor, después de muchos años fue que entendió que no fue ella quien encontró ni ayudó a Karupin aquel día, sino fue él quien la eligió y le mostró el camino del amor, quizás él le había elegido la pareja a Ryoma y le agradecía por haberla elegido a ella. Eso siempre estaría en su mente y en su corazón.

Gracias…Karupin.

 **N/A**  
Espero que nos leamos mañana con Ponta


End file.
